Ben Shepherd
Hunter Benedict Shepherd (nacido o 20 de setembro de 1968) é un músico estadounidense coñecido por ser o baixista de Soundgarden dende 1990 ata a separación da banda en 1997. Biografía Ben naceu nunha base militar estadounidense en Okinawa, Xapón. A súa familia trasladouse a Texas, e posteriormente instalouse en Bainbridge Island, Washington onde Shepherd medrou. Shepherd tocou en varias bandas de punk rock cos seus amigos antes da adolescencia. Despois de graduarse no instituto, traballou de carpinteiro e de obreiro. Comezou a envolverse na escena grunge cando traballou de roadie para Nirvana e tocou en Tic Dolly Row con Chad Channing. A primeira vez que realizou unha audición para ocupar o posto de baixista en Soundgarden foi en 1989, despois da saída de Hiro Yamamoto, pero foi rexeitado porque non tocaba os temas o suficientemente ben. Jason Everman foi contratado como novo baixista, pero por razóns descoñecidas, foi despedido despois de que Soundgarden completase a súa xira promocional a mediados de 1990. Shepherd foi entón contratado para o posto. Soundgarden Ademais do seu rol de baixista, o traballo de Shepherd como vocalista e compositor incrementouse durante a súa estancia en Soundgarden. Na súa primeira gravación coa banda, o álbum de estudio Badmotorfinger, Shepherd traballou na composición dos seguintes temas: "Slaves & Bulldozers", "Jesus Christ Pose", "Face Pollution" e "Somewhere". En 1993, Shepherd e o baterista da banda, Matt Cameron, formaron un proxecto paralelo chamado Hater. Shepherd cantaba e tocaba a guitarra no grupo, ademais de escribir varias cancións para a primeira edición da banda, un álbum autotitulado. Un segundo disco chamado The 2nd foi gravado en 1995 despois de rematar a xira do Superunknown, pero non se editaría ata o 2005. Durante esa longa pausa, Shepherd atopou tempo para completar os temas que formarían The 2nd entre as súas colaboracións con Wellwater Conspiracy (un proxecto paralelo con Matt Cameron e John McBain), a Mark Lanegan Band, e outros artistas. Shepherd foi o vocalista do primeiro álbum de Wellwater Conspiracy, Declaration of Conformity. No ano 1994, Soundgarden editou Superunknown, que tiña as composicións de Shepherd "Half" e "Head Down". "Head Down" estaba fortemente influenciada polos Beatles, mentres que "Half" estaba marcada por un toque indio, e foi a primeira canción dun álbum de Soundgarden coa voz de Shepherd como principal. No sea álbum de 1996 Down on the Upside seis dos dazaseis temas foron compostos (ben letras ou música) por Shepherd. As cancións son: "Zero Chance" (música), "Dusty" (música), "Ty Cobb" (música), "Never Named" (música) "Switch Opens" (música) e "An Unkind" (música e letra). "Ty Cobb" foi a súa primeira canción en convertirse en sinxelo. Despois de Soundgarden A finais de 1997, Shepherd formou parte das primeiras Desert Sessions (Volumes 1 & 2), nas cales tocou o baixo. Ao ano seguinte abandonou Wellwater Conspiracy por razóns descoñecidas e Matt Cameron ocupouse das voces. No ano 1999 tocou o baixo no álbum de Mark Lanegan I'll Take Care of You. No 2001 co-escribiu o tema "Blues For D" do álbum de Mark Lanegan Field Songs. Foi tamén un dos principais colaboradores do álbum xunto con Mike Johnson. No ano 2005 Shepherd formou unha nova banda, Unkmongoni, pero parece que a banda na actualidade está disolta. Nese mesmo ano o segundo álbum de Hater foi finalmente editado co nome de The 2nd. Shepherd, Ben